But Domeless Engines are Engines
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Gordon always hated domeless engines. But when he crashes into Thomas, will he change his mind? (Request for tate310)


Gordon had his good moods and his bad moods- mostly bad. Today, by his grumpy expression and rough biffing of coaches whilst backing down led to the engines immediately knowing that the North Western Railway's Number 4 was definitely in a _very_ bad mood.

Very few things got him so angry -and they knew why he was so.

Spencer the silver private engine of the Duke and Duchess of Boxford was back on Sodor.

He was hard to get along with because he was cocky; arrogant; overly confident and just very annoying. Many engines claimed that he never did anything useful.

It was a little known fact to his friends that Gordon didn't like Spencer because he was a domeless engine. Gordon did not trust them at all.

"It's simply improper!" Huffed Gordon pompously one night in Tidmouth. "Every sensible engine should have a dome."

"So?" Challenged Henry. "At least they can't lose their domes, Gordon."

The others laughed.

Gordon spluttered crossly.

"Every engine was built according to engineers specifications," Said Edward sternly. "Domeless engines are useful too and there are plenty of respectable ones I've met, Gordon."

The worst thing is that my own cousin is a domeless engine. I shall never get over the indignity of it all!"

"Good grief." muttered Edward.

The engines fell asleep before long discussions and debates were brought in.

...

Next morning, Gordon woke up feeling a bit at odd with his dome.

"Can't you fix it?" He asked his driver.

"No sorry, this will have to Victor. But it doesn't look too bad, so we'll take our first train of the day and then we'll head up to the Steamworks. Come on old boy."

So Gordon set off to pull his first Express train.

...

"Come on!" Huffed Gordon impatiently.

He was waiting for Rosie to shunt his coaches so that he could set off.

At last, she let out a cheerful toot and Gordon was coupled up to his coaches.

"Now to wait." He said to himself, as people flocked from benches towards his carriages.

He loved pulling the Express.

...

"Come on you stupid trucks!" Huffed Thomas

He was taking slate down from the Blue Mountain Quarry for Paxton, who had taken on bad fuel that morning. But the trucks were holding him back.

"I hate trucks." He mumbled as he heaved them towards Gordon's Hill.

...

Gordon was enjoying an exceptionally good run, despite his loose dome.

"This is what I live for!" He announced gallantly as he sped up the hill.

"Yes I know." Replied the driver.

The fireman had shouted the warning as soon as he saw Thomas coming down on the hill on the same line.

"Dear Lord we're going to have a crash!"

"Relax there's no one we- agh! We'll hit Thomas! Quick we have to stop!"

Gordon's driver pulled on the brakes hard.

Sparks flew from iron as Gordon did his best to stop.

But he was going too fast.

Unfortunately, Thomas was trying to reverse up the hill, but the slate within the trucks was too heavy.

"Help!" He called, whistling in panic.

...

Gordon's crew were in disbelief.

In the midst of the chaos, Gordon had lost his dome and his wheel tyres were damaged.

But Thomas had taken on most of the damage.

His buffers were dented right in, his lamp was smashed, his wheels were bent and out of shape and he had come off the rails and landed on his side.

Thomas' crew had made it out and they were standing on top of the hill. The fireman quickly climbed up and ensured that his engine's fire was out before any damage could be done.

Gordon felt terrible.

Whilst the two crews went to check on the passengers, Gordon spoke to his friend.

"How are you feeling little Thomas?" He asked

"Painful." Thomas croaked. "I can't believe that that happened."

"I know -I'm sorry. I wasn't meant for you to get hurt." Gordon puffed sadly.

"That's alright Gordon. I just hope we get out soon."

...

Spencer was heading up Gordon's Hill with the Duke and Duchess of Boxford when he saw the confusion.

"My word! What happened here?"

"A collision, you silver domeless buffoon!" Gordon replied in annoyance.

"I can see that! And if you're going to comment on my lack of dome again, I'll leave you here! Besides, you can hardly speak." He added with a smirk.

Sure enough, Gordon's boiler was missing its dome. He groaned.

"Please Spencer -get Rocky." Pleaded Thomas.

Spencer had never heard one of his two rivals so vulnerable before.

"Alright, I'll be back with Rocky and a flatbed before you know it!" He said, determinedly.

He sped up the hill and went straight to the Search and Rescue.

...

Hiro was called on to take the Express coaches away and drop the passengers off back at Knapford and he was also told to take the Duke and Duchess of Boxford whilst Spencer took Thomas and Gordon to the Steamworks once they were rescued.

Spencer was coupled up to Gordon and the flatbed with Thomas on board, and he set off for the Steamworks.

Gordon had to admit- ever since he saw Edward attempt the race against Spencer hauling a pile of furniture, he was impressed by how determined a fellow engine could be.

At the same time, he was embarrassed that a domeless engine had rescued him.

...

Victor was shocked by what had happened, but he promised that the pair would be repaired as soon as possible, and work was started to inspect and repair the two engines.

Before Gordon was inspected however, he had something to say to Spencer.

"Spencer I'm... I'm sorry I called you a domeless silver buffoon earlier." He said sadly. "Now I know that domeless engines are important too."

"That's alright, old boy," Replied Spencer. "I'm actually glad to have helped you two out today."

"Good. I think we could be on better terms Spencer."


End file.
